A Day In My Life- Chapter 1
by kafeikitten
Summary: A fan fiction that includes a lot of bands, mostly BVB and ATL! Includes a lot of Alex Gaskarth for your entertainment :3 Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Yep! My first actual "fanfic" in a sense. Okay, don't bash me if I get something wrong please! This was just for fun! I had this prewritten. A LOT of this is dialogue, so… yeah. It's gonna look pretty spaced out. I'm not one for incredible smut, so some scenes may seem a bit "cut off." I'm writing a nice little fanfic, not a '50 Shades of Grey' rendition. Anyways, thanks! I hope you like it!** **Oh and by the way, if you see something like ~*- TEXT -*~, that's just my way of showing time or day change. Enjoy! Any favorites or follows would be appreciated. :3**

"Oh God." I sat up quickly.

"You okay?" Ashley sleepily asked me.

"Yeah." I whispered back. It was about 4 in the morning. Ashley was on the top bunk across from me.

So basically, the backstory is that my best friend is named Izzy. My name is Lindsey. Izzy and I have been friends with Andy Biersack since we were kids. So when Black Veil Brides took off, Andy invited us to spend some time in the tour bus with them. Of course, staying with BVB opened up some opportunities. So we've met SWS, BMTH, PTV, etc. And now we're huge party animas. Guess it was fate huh? Time went by, and I began to have feelings for one of the guys in the band.

It was now 12 in the afternoon.

I stretched my arms high above my head and climbed down the ladder.

"Rise and shine!" I looked over to see Andy shaking Izzy's shoulders.

I walked into the main room to find Ashley, asleep with his head on the table.

"Ash." I shook his shoulder.

"I'm awake!"He quickly jerked up. "Oh jesus, my head." He began massaging his temples.

"I'm pretty sure we have meds somewhere…"

Then, Andy walked in.

"Hungover?" He chuckled and ignored Ashley's groans.

I slid into the booth next to Ashley.

"We tried to cut you off. Now see where that got you."

He shot me his best puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again." He whimpered.

"O-okay." That look almost made me faint.

We all knew that Ashley acted drunk and stupid when he was hungover. He was the main show on 'the day after.'

"He'll probably take off his shirt soon." Andy shrugged.

Ashley then ripped his shirt off.

"What are you talking about?" He laughed, realized his head hurt, and then began moping again.

I couldn't stop staring at the word 'outlaw' tattooed across his abs. But now it was time for the 'stupid Ashley show.'

"I don't know where I am." Ashley giggled.

Izzy and Jake made an entrance.

"Someone wants to see you Lindsey." Izzy said as I got up from my spot next to Ashley. I went outside the bus only to see-

"Alex?" I asked.

"Hey." Alex Gaskarth waved.

Alex and I were exs, but still friends.

"What's up?" I questioned.

"Just, uh, wanted to see how everything's going. Y'know, with Ash."

"How… did you know I had feelings for Ashley?" I blushed.

"You were really drunk. We were playing truth or dare."

"Oh." I blushed even harder. "Well, it's going fine I guess."

"Great," He smiled. "See you. Warped starts in a couple days."

"See you."

I went back into the bus and claimed my seat next to Ashley.

"I'm just… so… tired…" Ashley slumped over onto my shoulder. I blushed and Izzy winked at me. She knew I had feeling for Ashley Purdy. Andy shook his head and laughed.

"Oh Ashley." He muttered.

"I'm awake!" Ashley jerked up again. "Sorry Linds."

The bus came to a stop, lurching us forward a bit. Jinxx came running back.

"We're here guys!"

We all cheered and ran to the private hotel. Once inside, Jake checked in for us.

"Okay guys. We have three rooms. Everyone pick. Jinxx, CC, and I will take a room."

Nobody objected to Jake's plan. That left Andy, Ashley, Izzy, and I.

"I'll take one with Izzy." Andy jokingly said and elbowed Izzy.

"Alright." Jake obviously took Andy seriously and tossed him a room key.

"No, no, I was joking!" Andy said. Jake ignored him and moved on to me.

"I guess you and Ash will take a room." He tossed me a room key. Things were looking up.

~*-6 hours later-*~

Ashley was sitting on the bed watching TV.

"What the fuck are they doing?!" Ash said in response to the loud knocking sound on the wall. I walked over to Andy and Izzy's room and knocked on the door.

"Tone down the porn in there, would you?"

Soon enough, Andy walked out.

"Sorry, the TV wasn't working so I was slamming it to see if it would turn on."

"Very effective." I said as I saw the Tv flicker on. I walked back to Ash and I's room. I opened the door and to my surprise, saw Ashley standing holding a sign that said, 'Will you go out with me?'

I stood for a second, awe struck. Then I kissed Ashley.

"Hell yeah I will."

Ashley dropped the sign and swung me into his arms.

"Best news all week." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. He picked me up bridal style and walked over to the bed, setting me down on it.

"Jesus, you're beautiful." He smiled at me.

"Wanna go tell everyone the good news?"I whispered.

"After this." Ashley crawled on the bed and began kissing me. Short, hot kisses that took my breath away. After about 2 minutes, Ashley whispered, "Let's go tell 'em."

We ran out into the hallway and knocked on Andy and Izzy's door.

"What d'you-" Izzy opened the door. "Oh hey! What's up?"

"We're dating!" I said, grinning.

"She said yes?" Andy walked to the door.

"Well, she made out with me first." Ashley smirked.

"Awesome!" Izzy said, obviously a bit disappointed. I mean, she and Andy were single, and she had feelings for him.

"Let's go tell the others." Ashley said as he walked towards CC's room. He knocked on the door and a shirtless Jinxx opened it.

"Sup Ash." He smiled and looked at me, but quickly back to Ash. "Hear the banging on the wall?"

"Yeah." Ash said, brushing him off. "I wanted to rub it in you guys' faces. I'm taken."

"Who is she?" Jinxx grinned.

Ashley glanced over at me and Jinxx got the message.

"Cool! Good luck Linds. He's rough." Jinxx winked.

"Great." I smiled and nudged Ashley.

"Oh hey! Isn't that pre-Warped bonfire tonight?" Ashley asked.

"…yeah. Yeah it is!" I smiled. ATL, ADTR, PTV, SWS, etc. would be there.

"Let's go get ready." Ashley smiled at me, pulling me in by the waist.

~*-2 hours later-*~

I pulled an outfit out of the closet: A SWS tshirt, ripped black skinnies, and won out brown converse. Ashley of course wore the norm. Black, leather, and a shit load of war paint.

"Let's go!" I jumped up and down.

"Slow down babe." Ashley laughed and finished 'applying his makeup.'

We walked out and I attempted to grab Ash's hand, but he seemed to not like the idea…okay.

Out at the bonfire, I spotted Alex and Jack roasting… hotdogs?

"Don't burn those wieners!" I joked and tussled Jack's hair.

Ash, Andy, and the rest of BVB were of course on to the drinks. I hated how Ashley always drank and stared down chicks- y'know, I sound too bitchy.

"Hey!" Izzy tapped on my shoulder. "Feels weird when we're the only girlies here, right?"

"Yeah." I smiled. Izzy was wearing a BOTDF shirt, white skinnies and black high tops.

"Tonight-" Izzy grabbed a beer off of a nearby table. "I'm gonna let loose. Flirt with some hot guys." She grinned.

"What about Andy?" I asked.

"He's not my boyfriend is he? I don't need to watch myself for him. But you-" She tapped my nose. "You my darling must step lightly because you're taken. You can't be kissing any hot boys. Shame." She giggled and I questioned if she had already had a few drinks. She skipped away towards Oliver Sykes and seems enthralled in convo.

"Hey." I heard a sweet voice behind me. It was Alex.

"Hey." I blushed. He looked nice. No! What was I thinking? I'm taken.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." I pointed to a tour bus. "Let's talk over there."

Alex nodded as we walked to the darkened area. Thank god no one saw us. I didn't want anyone spreading rumors.

"Finally some peace." I said.

"So your b-day's comin' up." Alex grinned at me.

"You remembered." I whispered, blushing furiously.

"Of course I did. And I want to make it special. Special people deserve special things."

"I'm not special." I giggled.

"Then I'm not Alex." He grinned even wider, making me smile. I should probably tell him that I'm dating Ashley.

"Hey, uh, Alex?"

"Yeah?" He looked up at me.

"I have good ne-"

Then, Alex leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. But… I didn't pull away. I pushed back. It was so nice.

I could hear 'All of My Heart' by Sleeping With Sirens playing on the speakers. Alex began to pull me in even more.

_You still have all of my,_

_You still have all of my,_

_You still have all of my heart._

Alex eventually let go, smiled, and walked off.

I just stood there. Then, Izzy's speech popped into my head.

_'You my darling, must step lightly because you're taken.'_

Yeah, I was taken by Ashley, but I think… I think someone else had all of my heart.

**Author's Note**

**Hey! Mmkay, so was it okay? A few things-**

**1. When I use SWS, BMTH, etc. I'm not trying to look "cool", I just don't want to type out a full name when I could type out 3 letters.**

**2. I call skinny jeans skinnies. Yes, that's how radical I am.**

**3. I like the number 3. It's cool.**

**4. If this makes me look like a poser, then cool. I'm not.**

**This is just for fun and I hope you enjoyed! There will be another chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Okay! Chapter 2! I guess we'll get started…? Enjoy :3**

**Chapter 2: Stage Fright**

I felt awful, like I had just… well I cheated. I couldn't talk to anyone. Izzy was drunk, Ashley… well obviously not him, and Alex… I completely forgot! I could talk to my older brother! (Did I forget to mention? My name is Lindsey McMaster, sister to ex-sws band member, Brandon McMaster.)

I ran into the tour bus and picked up my iPhone. I clicked on 'Brandurr', the stupid name I called my brother.

The phone rang about 3 times before he picked up.

"Hey Linds. You do know it's…11:48 right? Your bedtime's soon." He joked. I tried to force a laugh, but it didn't work and I started crying.

"Hey, hey! What's wrong?"

"Ashley asked me out-" I started.

"You've liked him for forever." Brandon added.

"And tonight at the bonfire..."

"Uh oh."

"Alex kissed me." All this crying was probably making my eyes red.

"What?!" Brandon yelled. "Just… leaned right in?"

"Yeah." I cried even harder.

"Hey… hey. I mean, _he_ kissed _you_, so you didn't cheat unless you kissed back. So don't sweat it."

I sat silent. I knew Brandon would pick up in 3… 2...

"You kissed him back didn't you."

"…" I sat and silently cried.

"Look, y'know how I said I'd have to miss the first show for a date? My sis comes first, I'll blow the date. See you at Warped."

"Love you Brandon."

"Love you too Sis. Don't blow up on yourself." Brandon ended the call and I felt a little bit calmer. I rolled over and jumped off the bunk. I walked out to find Izzy making out with… Austin Carlile?

I didn't want to interrupt them, so I walked past them towards Jake, the only sober member of BVB at the present time.

"Jake." I whispered.

"Yeah?" He said.

"How many shots have you had?" I was just checking to see if he was drunk or not.

"2." Jake said. Good, he wasn't drunk. "They tasted like shit."

"Well, um, Brandon's coming to the first show."

"Like, Brandurr Brandon? McMaster?"

"Yeah." I quietly siad.

"Cool!…I know what's wrong." Jake pulled me aside. "If you haven't gotten over him, it's okay."

"W-what?" That was all I was able to get out.

"I saw you go with Alex." He whispered.

"We didn't do-"

"I know." Jake smiled. "It happens, a certain song's playing, it's in the moment. It happens." Jake hugged me.

"Thanks Jake." I smiled.

"Just…don't tell Ash. He might… flip out a little bit."

"Wasn't planning on it." I smiled and headed towards Vic Fuentes who was, oh shit. With Alex of course. I attempted to turn around, but I'm too unlucky it seems.

"Lindsey McMaster!" Vic grinned.

Shit. I turned around, avoiding eye contact with Alex.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" I said back, trying to act as normal as possible. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alex sweetly smile at me and then walk off towards Jack.

Vic and I talked a bit until Andy- who was extremely drunk- grabbed a mic and began talking.

"Allllllllright guysssss. The current time is eleven- whoooopsss- I mean twelve ooohhh nine. So, if anyone's planning on turn…turning' in… do it. But if your goin' to bed at twelve oh nine… you're a pussy my friend."

People laughed and Andy stepped off the platform.

"I have to deal with that." I said to Vic and laughed.

"You think that's bad? You should see Jamie?"

I laughed and Vic said something that made my heart stop.

"Literally, for like, 2 hours straight, Alex would not shut up about you!"

"R-really?" I blushed.

"Yeah." Vic laughed and rolled his eyes.

A couple of hours passed by and the number of people out had significantly shrunk.

"I'm heading in." I smiled at Jake.

"Me too." He smiled back and we headed to the tour bus.

"First city tomorrow!" Jake yelled, making me jump a bit.

"Brandon tomorrow!" I squealed. I hadn't seen him in forever. Tomorrow would be great.

~*-Next Day-*~

Mmkay… I have to wander around. As I was glancing, I found an empty stage with a piano.

"Cool." I whispered. I hadn't told anyone that I could sing. I stepped on stage and out my hands on the keyboard.

I began to sing _'Jar of Hearts' _by Christina Perri. Cheesy, I know, I just had to get all of my emotions out. I belted out the last verse, sweating. I had given a full performance to myself. I turned to where the crowd should be and was surprised by ATL, ADTR, BOTDF, PTV, SWS, and BVB standing there clapping.

"Holy shit." Alex whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing?!" Izzy grinned.

My face turned blood red.

"We have a surprise for you." Andy groggily smiled. "Turn around."

I did so and saw someone step out from behind the curtain.

"Brandon!" I squealed and lept into his arms.

"Linds!"

"Well guys… we gotta practice!" Jinxx yelled.

Most people cleared out, leaving Brandon and I.

"Let's go to the bus." Brandon smiled. Hand in hand, we walked back to the bus. As we walked in, we sat on a bunk.

"So, my little sis. What happened?"

"Well, Alex kissed me. He told me he needed to talk to me, so we went somewhere and he started talking about stuff and I was about to give him the Ashley news, and he just kisses me."

"And you don't pull away?"

"No… I actually pushed back."

"Oh Linds." Brandon wrapped his arms around me.

"Isn't it awkward?" I asked.

"Isn't what awkward?"

"Well, I'm your little sis and someone kissed me."

"It's kinnnda awkward. And if he messes up, I'll punch him so hard…"

I giggled. Then my face grew serious.

"But now, what do I do?"

"Well." Brandon said. "This is going to sound awful, but see who you have feelings for and then if it Alex… find an excuse to break up with Ash."

"But…" I began.

"Ash will find a whore, he'll be okay."

I nodded, knowing it was true.

"You're the best Brandurr." I giggled and layer my head on his shoulder.

"Aw sis. _You're_ the best. Now let's get out there and see some Warped!"

~*-3 hours later-*~

"I've been looking for you forever!" Alex ran up to me.

"Oh! Hey Alex."

"I need you to sing with me."

"What?! I have stage fright!"

"Pwease?" Alex looked up at me with puppy eyes that looked stunningly like… Ashley's.

"Uh…o-okay. What song?"

"Remembering Sunday. I know you know the words." Alex bit his lip, which he only does that when he's trying to seduce… someone. It definitely worked.

"Okay, okay."

"Come practice!" Alex grabbed my wrist like a little kid. He was so… perfect.

"Hey Linds!" Rian waved.

"Okay! Let's go!" The rest of the band apparently knew what was going on.

We sang through the whole song and it actually sounded… good.

"Alright! It's time!" Alex looked at me. I felt a pit drop in my stomach.

After about four songs, Alex called me up. I spotted Andy and Jake in the front cheering me on. I tried to smile, but any sudden movements and I might throw up.

"Alright guys. I have a special guest here to help me with this next one."

The crowd cheered, but I could've sworn I heard some boos.

The song kicked up and so did my nerves.

_She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin_

_She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs_

I spotted SWS in the crowd. And Izzy cheering. The song finally ended.

"Alright guys! Thanks!" Alex signed off a bit and ducked behind the curtain as I followed.

"You were great!" Alex said and I blushed. I saw Jack, Zack, and Rian walk away.

"Thanks Lex."

"You called me Lex. You haven't done that since we-"

"I'm sorry!" I blushed.

"It's fine!" He bit his lip _in that way_ again.

"You bit your lip. You haven't done that since-"

"Sorry. I find myself doing that around you." Alex looked down and blushed.

"I find myself doing a lot of things around you." I regretted saying it as soon as I did.

Alex looked up at me.

"Sorry!" I blushed so hard that my face turned 50 shades of crimson.

"I do too." He whispered. And that's when I did something awful. I leaned in and kissed Alex. I might not be so mad at myself if I had just pecked. But I full on kissed him. He kissed back. And it had some tongue. And by the way, (not that it matters) Alex kisses so much better than Ash.

And then the most amazing thing happened.

Alex pulled me in by the waist and started giving me light kisses on my neck. He did the thing he knows I love. He began to run his fingers through my hair, giving me small love bites on my neck. He started to play with the hem of my shirt with one hand. He slowly began to lift up my shirt when-

"Whoa." Andy walked in.

"Oh god." I whispered. Alex and I's faces turned redder than… red.

"I'll see you later." Alex quickly whispered and ran out.

"What. The. _Fuck_." Andy walked over to me.

Uh oh.

"I'm a bitch." I sat on the couch.

Andy didn't say anything. He sat next to me. I started to cry (just a little bit).

"Please don't tell Ashley." I whimpered.

"I'm not a dick." Andy sighed. " I see you still like Alex."

"I feel… I feel…"

"You feel like you could break two hearts at once unless you continue to live a lie."

"How did you get that so spot on?" I wiped my eyes.

"A very long time ago… I cheated."

"Oh." I looked down. I hoped he wouldn't cheat on Izzy if they ever dated.

"Ashley'll look at a girl soon, I guess you'll break up with him."

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks Andy." I forced a smile.

Little did I know that the opportunity to break up with Ash was coming soon. And I can say that it was more awful than I had dreamed.


End file.
